


Dangerous Games

by aisling_in_outer_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling_in_outer_space/pseuds/aisling_in_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren wants to teach General Hux a lesson, and what better way than to have sex on all of his things?</p>
<p>Kylo Ren x female reader<br/>Based off a tumblr prompt where Kylo and reader get busy on Hux's office desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

** A/N: **  This is based off a tumblr prompt where someone asked about Kylo Ren and the reader getting busy on Hux's desk as revenge, and the opportunity was just too good to let slide.  So here you go, enjoy some Kylo Ren garbage from yours truly.

* * *

 

A call had come over the comm in your  laboratory summoning you to General Hux's office on the other side of the base with  _just_ enough urgency to have you on your feet and power walking your way there without having bothered to make yourself presentable. First Order dress code regulation be damned, Hux would have to live with seeing you in your lab clothes.  Your white doctor's coat was stained with formaldehyde, blue latex gloves sticking out of its pockets, and you were fairly sure that the sleeves had been rolled up for a week straight.  And then there was your hair that had been wrapped messily around an ink pen to form a top knot. Well, at least it was obvious that you were doing your job.

You reached the general's office after a few minutes and hit at the comm beside his door.

“It's me. As requested,” you stated. It wasn't the first time that he had requested you over the past few months, so you knew what to expect. Hux would most likely be sitting at his large, metal desk, looking like someone had shoved a stick up his arse as he poured over several datapads of irrelevant Starkiller Base information. Perhaps he would actually stop what he was doing and vent to you for a while before getting to business, which you never minded all that much. Seeing his human side was always a trip because it was just so damned rare. You were sure that this meeting would be no different.

Silence came over the comm, and you pressed the button again. “General... I received word a few minutes ago that you would like to see me?”

Still, nothing. But a small light switched from red to green with a blink, and you figured that meant the door was now unlocked. You hit in your own  personnel code into the keypad, and the door whooshed open. You walked inside, eyes taking in the familiar office. Ever the organised, Hux's office was spotless. His desk was off to the left side of the room with a small sitting area to the right for when he met guests formally. Black leather and metal were used for nearly everything save for a few red accents; he had to match with the First Order aesthetic, apparently.

You glanced over at his desk, but the chair was turned away from you and toward the rectangular viewport looking out into the bleak inkiness of space.

“General,” you began. “I'm here.”

The chair swivelled around.  Except instead of General Hux sitting there,  it was none other than Kylo Ren. His helmet was off and thick, wavy hair falling over his face as he grinned over at you. He was so damned at ease in that chair with his hands folded over his stomach and booted feet propped up on the edge of the metal desk.

“How nice to see you, Doctor,” he mused.

Oh, for fuck's sake. “Kylo, what the hell?”

He swivelled back and forth in the chair a little bit with both feet now on the desk. A few flakes of mud fell onto Hux's keyboard, which would no doubt send the general into hysterics when he found out.

“Did Hux even  _want_ to see me?” you asked, taking a seat in a leather chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Kylo shrugged. “Most likely not. But  _I_ wanted to see you.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes as dramatically as possible. It wasn't as though you didn't want to see Kylo, but you had been rather busy. Plus, you were sure that Hux would kill the both of you for being in his office when he wasn't present.

“So what is it that  _you_ want?” you asked.

Kylo pulled his feet from Hux's desk and leaned forward. He had that cocky grin on his face that you had grown so accustomed to lately. He had to know that it drove you crazy. He  _always_ knew. Damn him.

“I wanted to pull a little revenge over our general,” he commented whilst resting his arms on the desk so that he could lean even further over the datapads and files waiting to be sorted. “He's been unusually obnoxious lately with all of his little rules.”

Well, Kylo wasn't  _wrong_ . Hux had been under considerable stress over the past few weeks and may have snapped a little more than usual about dress codes and  safety  regulation. He had even commented on your own attire the week before, which was out of the ordinary. Usually he allowed you to do as you pleased since you were contracted work and not part of the First Order.

“So what did you have planned?” You didn't actually need to ask Kylo what he was thinking. It was obvious in the way that he was eyeing you from the other side of the desk.

He didn't say a word but wiggled one gloved finger for you to come closer. Again, you found yourself rolling your eyes, but you sat on the edge of the desk. This was turning into some kind of twisted game rather quickly, but you would play along. What was it that Hux had said recently about you? That you were Kylo Ren's  _play thing_ ? Well, that hadn't been so polite, even if it  _was_ rather accurate. Maybe Hux  _did_ deserve to be toyed with a bit.

Kylo's hand ran up your clothed thigh and flicked away the bottom of your lab coat. “I was thinking...” he began, “that we should see for just how long we can get away with being in here before getting caught?”

“That sounds dangerous,” you mentioned, your hand stopping Kylo's from going any further up your thigh. You shrugged out of your lab coat and tossed it onto the leather chair behind you.

“You like danger,” he commented. Kylo stood from Hux's office chair and put his hand behind your neck. “You wouldn't be with me if that were n' t the case.”

His full lips pressed against yours, tongue licking at your bottom lip as he pulled away.  There was a beautiful, enticing darkness that clung to his eyes as he gave you another grin. It was like starlight, twinkling from behind dark lashes, dark eyebrows. You sighed and ran your fingers through his hair.

“Fine. Let's be dangerous.”

It was as though you had flipped a switch, because Kylo Ren had heard all he needed to move forward. He just about ripped his gloves from his hands and tossed them across the room. His pale fingers were now at your neck, thumbs just beneath your jaw and fingers drumming along the back of your neck where he could feel some of the loose hair escaping. He tugged at the ink pen that had been holding your hair up and let the locks fall free. Just like his gloves, the ink pen found itself being tossed across the room to roll a cross the metal floor.

Kylo was back to kissing you with a greedy passion, and his fingers were twisted fully into your hair. His knee was now on Hux's desk, shoving the datapads to the floor with a tumbling crash. Then he knocked a stack of files to the floor as well, sending a cascade of flimsy paper falling through the air and scattering. It would be a mess for Hux to clean up, but wasn't that the point? You shoved the last of Hux's things off the desk and let Kylo lower you so that your back was pressed against the cold metal. His legs pinned at either side of you after crawling completely on top of the desk.

With a slow precision, Kylo let his lips travel along your jaw, down your neck, and to your partially exposed collarbones. He sucked every now and then, and you felt his tongue trace along the hollow of your throat. He gave a tiny moan and pulled at your hair. Then he was back at your mouth, kissing hungrily.

You felt his hands twist out of your hair and start to tug at your sweater. Kylo scrunched it up to reveal your stomach and then your bra, and he pulled away from your face just long enough to pull the sweater over your head. Then his face was back to yours, and his tongue darted into your mouth. You kissed for a little while with your hands still in his thick hair and his own running up and down your exposed torso. His fingers left gooseflesh in their wake, and he delighted in feeling you shiver beneath him.

It took all your will power to let go of Kylo's  ridiculously luscious  hair, but you finally managed to do so and ran your fingers down his chest and to his belt. If he was going to pull off your shirt, then you wanted the same. Tugging and unclasping, you managed to remove the belt and his knight's tabard so that he was in his padded armour and under clothes. Damn, why did he have to wear so many layers? He sensed your frustration and sat up for a moment so that he could unzip the padded armour from his chest and pull it off so that he was down to a black long-sleeved shirt and his trousers. This was  _slightly_ better, but still not completely what you wanted.

Kylo looked down his nose at you, raising an eyebrow.

“If my shirt's off, then yours should be, too,” you mentioned.

Kylo flashed a smile and obliged, throwing his shirt into yet another corner of the room. Now  _this_ was what you wanted. He was still sitting up with his weight on his knees that were at either side of your hips, and he chuckled as you glided your fingers down his chest and abs. What a beautiful body. No amount of white and pink scars could detract. You wanted to feel every inch of his skin in that moment— trace from freckle to freckle. B ut he lowered himself back down upon you, and his fingers played with your hair.

“Stars, you 're gorgeous,” he commented after giving you another kiss. He couldn't tear his eyes from you—from the way your hair fell over the metal of the desk or the flush of your cheeks from being pressed beneath him. “Especially here.”

You could feel him getting aroused. This entire situation was turning him on. 

“We're terrible,” you sighed half-heartedly.

“What? For this? You would not _believe_ the positions I've caught Hux in over the years. He deserves this.”

“I didn't take him for being that adventurous.”

“Oh, you don't know the general as I do,” Kylo laughed. “I've seen him half-naked in hallway alcoves with the _strangest_ of people.”

“I don't know whether to believe you.”

“I _could_ be lying,” Kylo confessed. His hands were now wrapped around your back and playing with the hook and eye clasps of your bra. He could have used the Force and been done with it in a second, but there was something in doing it the old-fashioned way that only got Kylo off even more. “But doesn't it seem plausible that someone like Hux would be fucking a young recruit when we weren't watching?”

You groaned and felt Kylo finally get the bra unclasped. “Can you  _not_ talk about Hux's sex life in the middle of undressing me?”

“If you insist.”

Kylo threw your bra to the floor and grabbed at your breasts as he went back to kissing you. Every grab was rough but not harmful. He still had enough control to not hurt you. It was never his goal to leave bruises on accident, after all. If he was going to leave an imprint on your skin, then it would be purposeful. It would be memorable.

Tracing along your sides, Kylo tugged down your skirt, and in a moment, that too was on the floor. It took so little time before you were completely bare beneath him. His eyes slowly took in what he had revealed, and his hands grabbed at your hips, squeezing at every piece of your body that he wanted to make his own. The possessiveness crossed his mind for a moment, but he shook it away. As much as Kylo Ren wanted to lay claim that your body was his and only his, he knew that was wrong. Your body was your own. He was merely borrowing it, merely being granted access for a short, blissful period of time. He swallowed nervously. You were so beautiful, and Stars, he was not worthy.

Kylo fumbled with the rest of his clothes until he was as naked as yourself, and then it was just the two of you, pressed impossibly close and twisting together on General Hux's desk. You clawed at Kylo's muscled back as he grinded his hips against you. Scratch marks were just par for the course in these little games that you played. Or at least  the scratches all over Kylo from your nails  were . His  nails were always bitten too short to scratch you, but he got you back in all of the crescent moon bruises from his wandering mouth and teeth.

Which, thinking of his teeth, there they were nibbling down your neck and then around your chest and breasts. Then his mouth trailed down your stomach in little kisses, getting sloppier and needier the lower he went. His mouth leapt to the inner flesh of your thighs, and you fought the moan that kept trying to escape your lips. _Play this game_ , you thought.  Don't let him know how he could wrap you around his fingers and make you come undone.

“Kylo...” you gasped as his mouth continued to wander. Heat was rushing through your body, setting your limbs on fire. Where had he learnt to do this? Damn him, he was too good with that tongue of his. You could hear his sly laughter, and you pulled at his hair to drag his face up to yours. He was grinning and gave you a messy kiss for a moment.

“You liked that,” he commented. It didn't need to be a question. He had felt your body beneath his fingertips react to everything.

“Yes,” you sighed.

“Now stop pretending you can't be vocal.”

That seemed to open a flood gate, because you let out a deep moan the second that his fingers were back on your skin. You wrapped your legs around his torso, and he leapt at the opportunity. Once again, there was fire in your veins and shivers rolling up and down your spine at the feel of him. Kylo pressed into you, rocking you back into the desk. Any chill to the metal was gone by this point, replaced by your own body heat and sweat.

Kylo set a pace,  rough but steady. His face pressed against your neck, but you could hear his groans that were muffled into your skin. One of his hands grabbed at your hip to hold himself in place, and the other was at your neck so that he could tilt your head back and suck against the soft flesh of your throat. These were the practised bruises that he was all about. Perhaps he was reckless in most things, but with the marks he left? He wanted them to be  _exact_ .

And as for you? Well, it was difficult to really care about what your body was doing. You knew that you were leaving scratches all down his back as your finger nails dug deeper with each passing minute. And you knew that you were probably going to leave a bruise on his lower lip with the amount that you had bitten him during the course of events. But aside from that, you had no clue. All that you really knew in this moment was that Kylo Ren was feeling every single part of you, and there was no way to fully process all of the sensations that flooded your brain. The heat and pressure were building to a point where you could think of nothing else, and you cried out his name as your vision momentarily blacked out.

He was laughing again. You couldn't see him with your head thrown back against the desk and eyes squeezed shut, but you could hear him. This was his favourite part: the part where you lost yourself and then slowly came back around with weak, trembling limbs.

“How was that?” he asked between kisses.

You barely had the energy to open your eyes, much less speak, and Kylo seemed to understand as much. He gave a kiss on top of each of your closed eyes and then moaned into your ear as he finally came and collapsed on top of you.

Both of you lied there in a tangled heap, panting, covered in sweat. When you finally managed to open your eyes, you noticed that Kylo's face was buried in your hair, and his fingers had started to wiggle between the strands to play with a lock. He wound your hair around his finger and placed a few lazy kisses against your cheek.

“That was fun,” he whispered. You smiled back at him in response and then cuddled against his chest. Kylo wrapped his arms around you to hold you against him. Now that you weren't moving, the cold of the office became noticeable, and you held onto him to steal as much warmth as possible.

“He's going to kill us,” you commented. Though the amount that you could truly care about Hux's anger was minimal. Your mind was still too inundated with pleasure.

“Probably,” Kylo sighed.

“Should we clean his office?”

Kylo glanced around the room. Not only were your clothes scattered all over the floor, but there was a mess of file folders, datapads, and other various office items also lying in tangled heaps. And then there was Hux's actual desk where you both lied. That was the biggest mess of all.

“No,” Kylo finally answered. “Leave it.”

Kylo slowly sat up whilst still holding you in his arms, and he rolled his shoulders a few times. “He should be back any minute, actually.”

Your eyes snapped open as wide as possible, and your heart leapt into your throat. “What?”

Kylo unwrapped his arms from your waist and started to pull on his trousers that had been on one of the leather chairs. “I can sense him. Hux should be here in probably two minutes.”

“Shit!”

That was all you needed to hear to be dashing around the room, collecting all of your clothes as quickly as possible. You threw Kylo's shirt and armour in his direction, and he tossed your underwear in yours. Dressing as quickly as possible, you managed to tug everything in place. Or at least you  _thought_ you had everything. It was difficult to tell with the office's low lighting. And then there was Kylo, laughing the entire time that he dressed because you were suddenly in so much of a frenzy.

“Stop laughing at me!” you hissed whilst trying to fix your hair in one of Hux's small mirrors that were mounted on the wall. “Hux's gonna murder us, and I didn't want to get caught!”

Kylo finished pulling his tabard over his head and adjusted his belt into place. All that he needed now were his gloves, which flew to his hand with the Force. Then he plucked his helmet that had been on a small coffee table in Hux's sitting area, and he placed it over his head.

“How do I look?” you asked, hands still trying to pat down your messy hair.

Kylo's laugh came out menacing through the vocal modifier, and he moved your hands to your sides. Then he held out a hand to the desk, and your lab coat came flying over. “You look fine. Now put this on, and we'll leave.”

You nodded, not quite believing him, but also accepting that you had mere seconds to leave before Hux arrived. Tugging on the lab coat, you took a deep breath and waited for Kylo to open the door. As it whooshed open, he wrapped an arm around your waist and began to walk at full speed with those awfully long legs of his.

You hadn't even gotten more than a few steps away when General Hux rounded the hall, light blue eyes suddenly wide with surprise that the two of you should be there so close to his office.

“Ren, Doctor,” he greeted. And then his face was back to its pristine seriousness. “I hadn't expected to see you here.”

“We had to drop off a few things in your office,” Kylo mentioned without missing a beat. Thank goodness he was quick on his feet in not just fighting but thinking, because you wouldn't have been able to say a single word without stumbling over your tongue. You were sure that Hux noticed how much you were blushing, though he didn't say anything. He merely nodded and then walked past you toward his office.

Kylo grabbed onto you tighter as you both started to walk a little faster down the hall.

“Holy shit, Kylo,” you whispered, getting more and more nervous. He gave you a little squeeze to calm you down, but it did nothing to help.

You could hear Hux's door whoosh open behind you, and your feet moved even faster.

Hux's voice could just be heard as he entered the room. “Ren...?” And then a couple more seconds passed before Hux let out a roar of a yell. “REN!”

“Okay, run!” Kylo laughed, and grabbed onto your hand as you both took flight down the hall, running as fast as your legs could carry you.

From behind you, Hux's voice echoed in exasperated, high-pitched screeches. “REN, YOU BASTARD!”

Kylo was cackling as you ran down several more halls, and then he ducked into a hidden alcove, pulling you inside with him. From inside the dark alcove, he yanked off his helmet and kissed you, slower, more passionately than before.

“Thank you for helping me teach him a lesson,” Kylo whispered.

You glanced out of the alcove and saw Hux run by, looking frantic and ready to  _actually_ kill you. Thank the Stars that he was too out of his mind with anger to do a proper search.

“You're welcome. Though next time, let's  _not_ get caught.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Where's the fun in that?”

You shook your head and gave him a playful shove, but he only laughed and held you closer, going back in for another kiss.

“Next time,” Kylo mused, “We'll fuck in his bed.”

“You really are a bastard.”

“I know,” he chuckled, and then his lips were right back on yours as Hux passed by a second time, still screaming down the halls.


End file.
